Bound God
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: As tension mounts between them, Stiles gets tired of waiting for Derek to man up and make a move. So he uses his new skills to show the Sourwolf how an alpha male should behave. SLASH.


**Hello Teen Wolf peoples! Long time no see. But I'm back. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Explicit slash and mild dubcon.**

* * *

Stiles chewed obsessively at his bottom lip as he meticulously inscribed a line of runes across a silver band using a pocket knife. He scrutinized the symbols and carefully crosschecked them with a musty reference tome. Who knows what might happen if he slipped up?

So why was Stiles sitting alone in his room on a Friday night drawing funky shapes on silver bracelets? Because Derek Hale is a fucking Sourwolf, thats why. Seriously, the tension is absolute torture for Stiles' sex-crazed adolescent mind. And God knows, he obviously wants the Alpha. He's not sure how much clearer he could be without throwing his young, naked, pining body at his feet. Not to mention Derek's a fucking canine, so he can probably smell his lust from a mile away.

And Stiles is pretty sure that Derek wants him too, judging from some of the intense hungry stares, intimate body slams against walls, and friendly death threats that have come his way. So why the hell didn't the alpha make a move already? Because he's a no-good, dirty, rotten coward. A disgrace to alphas everywhere.

Old Stiles would have just let it go and been miserable forever. But Old Stiles is gone. Now he's found his calling. His inheritance. And New, Badass Magic Stiles is _not _going to take it. Derek may think he's all big and bad but he has another thing coming. That's one cowardly wolf that's about to see a wonderful wizard, up close and personal.

* * *

Derek was stalking into the entryway before Stiles couldn't even get the door all the way open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"Oh, I just came to hang out with my favorite Sourwolf," Stiles replied cheerfully.

"I don't think so. You're leaving. Now." Derek started toward him rapidly.

But Stiles merely raised a hand palm-forward and spoke a command for "push". Derek's body suddenly reversed direction and flew backwards into a wall. He gasped and sank to the ground.

"Huh…" Stiles mused, inspecting his hand. "That's an interesting turn of the tables."

A deep rumble was revving up in Derek's chest as he rose back to his feet, his eyes glowing scarlet.

"Oooh….I'm scared now," Stiles mocked before making a mad dash for the stairs. Halfway up he whipped around and fired another Push that knocked the pursuing alpha flat on his back. Then he continued on up and into Derek's bedroom, if you could call it that. It really just had an almost clinical bed and nothing else aside from a messy closet. He fumbled in his bag and managed to pull out the four engraved bands just as the enraged alpha slid into the room. Derek froze and eyed the silver suspiciously.

"What are those?" he asked harshly, bearing his fangs.

"Oh just some little toys I put together for you," Stiles replied with an impish grin.

Derek seemed wary now, but his eyes still glowed fiercely. Then Stiles barked a command word. All at once the four manacles rose up into the air and unclasped, hovering over Stiles' head. Derek's eyes widened and he took an uncertain step backwards, but it was already too late for him. Stiles gestured strangely and the bands shot forward faster than Derek's eyes could follow. Each one snapped around his wrists and ankles. He looked up at Stiles dumbstruck, but Stiles just gestured again and Derek was dragged through the air and deposited spreadeagled on his bed. He yanked at the restraints but they held firm even though they weren't attached to anything.

"What they fuck are you doing?" he demanded.

"Oh dear," Stiles sighed. "Is the big bad wolf angry? Or would little scaredy cat be more appropriate?" That elicited an indignant growl. "I mean seriously," Stiles continued as he climbed onto the bed and straddled the wolf's hips, "it's pretty sad that you couldn't man up and be a real alpha male. Instead of leaving it to the skinny little dork to take control of the situation."

Stiles gestured again and the top manacles lifted up off the bed slightly to raise Derek's upper body. Stiles slipped his hands up under the hem of his tshirt and splayed them across his hard stomach. There was a sharp intake of breath. He ran his hands up the alpha's torso, dragging the shirt with them. At the top he paused to pull the offending garment up over his head and over the manacles, which dropped him back on the bed.

Derek wolfed out and roared as he futilely tried to lunge forward.

"My what big teeth you have, Grandma," Stiles taunted with a crooked smile. "You might as well give up now. Those bands are specifically designed to restrain alpha werewolves." He ran his hands back down his arms, stopping to squeeze his formidable biceps along the way. Then he slid them through the coarse hair under his arms and down over pecs, fingers dragging against his nipples and making him shudder.

"God, it is a crime for you to keep all this covered up," Stiles said as he reached the precipitous contours of his abs, loving the way the muscles jumped and twitched under his hands. Derek's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were wide. "Oh come on. We both know what's been going on between us. You may be in denial, but I'm certainly not," he finished, lightly caressing the developing bulge in Derek's black jeans and making the alpa suck in another sharp breath.

"Stiles," Derek warned dangerously. "You are going to let me go right now and you are going to get the fuck out of here."

Stiles leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Or what? Are you going to huff and puff and blow your own house down? Well I have some something much better for you to blow." The werewolf shuddered again as the warm breath ghosted over his ear and the dirty words conjured inappropriate images in his mind.

Stiles reached down to unbutton and unzip Derek's jeans. Then he stood up and tugged them off the scowling sourwolf, leaving him in a pair of wonderfully tented grey briefs. He resumed his spot astride him and then crossed his arms in front of him to slowly peel off his own tshirt. He noted with satisfaction how the alpha's eyes trailed down his slim body before he caught himself and reassembled his I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off face.

Stiles tried to lean forward to kiss him, but Derek snarled and turned away. So Stiles moved up to start with his hands instead. One by one he pulled each finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking fervently on each one before moving to the other hand. Derek held perfectly still, but a raging boner was now straining the fabric of his briefs. Stiles placed a line of kisses down his forearm until he reached his bicep. He held onto the arm with both hands while he nipped and sucked at the flexing muscle, a dark bruise blossoming over the tanned skin. Derek watched disbelievingly with parted lips and wide eyes.

Once finished, Stiles licked his way down into the hollow under his arm, through the hair inhaling deeply, and down to his chest. There he latched onto a nipple, biting and sucking at it viciously. Derek gasped and couldn't contain the string of soft moans that poured out. Stiles moved over to abuse the other nipple before working his way down, thoroughly licking off each ab, dipping into his navel, and finally following the happy trail to the waistband of his underwear. He smiled mischievously and hooked his fingers under the fabric.

"Stiles, no!" Derek snapped. "We're done here. Now let me go."

Stiles completely ignored him and yanked the briefs off, allowing his monstrous cock to flip up into the air. His jaw dropped as he stared at the long, thick shaft.

"My what a big dick you have, Grandma," he gulped, awestruck. He tentatively wrapped his fingers around the hard length and slid them upwards, making Derek cry out.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Stiles" Derek growled out once he was composed again.

"Did you seriously just ask someone to _stop _touching your cock?" Stiles asked incredulously. Derek gave him a stubborn glare. "Well if you insist," as he promptly released him. He resumed his earlier position at his waistline, kissing his way down into the dip between his inner thigh and the base of his cock. He chewed and sucked at the sensitive patch of skin until Derek was writhing and pulling at his bonds. Then Stiles made his way down his thigh and his calf to his foot, pulling his toes into his mouth for a similar treatment to the fingers. He ended by licking a broad stripe up the bottom of the foot.

Derek jerked suddenly and a small broken sound escaped his lips. It took Stiles a few moments to realize what had happened. He gave the bound wolf an evil grin. "Don't tell me Derek Hale, Supreme Sourwolf and Lord of Brooding Brows, is actually ticklish."

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes, but that didn't stop Stiles' devilish fingers from attacking the bottoms of his feet. Derek started practically convulsing as he tried to tear his feet away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the wailing barks of laughter that were being coaxed out of him. Soon he was in delirious hysterics, gasping for breath and tears streaming down his face as he tried to get himself under control.

"St-St-Stiles…st-stop…pl-please!" he managed to gasp out.

Finally Stiles relented and went back to sucking on the toes. Derek laid with chest heaving as the young boy kissed his way back up his other leg, pausing to torture the inside of his thigh. Derek's will was crumbling as his throbbing cock became more desperate for attention. Stiles suddenly sucked one of Derek's balls into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue playfully before switching to the other. Then he blew cold air along the entire length of his shaft but otherwise ignored the leaking member, instead placing a series of soft kisses all over his stomach.

Derek gave up then and there. "Just…d-do it!"

"Do what?" Stiles asked innocently.

"S-suck it!" he gasped.

"Suck what?"

"You know very well _what_."

"No, I don't think I do."

"M-My…"

"Yes?" Stiles prompted, lightly dragging a finger along his length.

"My…cock….suck….SUCK MY FUCKING COCK STILES!" Derek roared.

Stiles wasted no time in obeying, wrapping his hungry lips around the thick rod. Derek's eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped it against the mattress and released a breathy moan. Stiles had practiced for this moment, but he had underestimated the sheer size of the alpha so he still struggled to swallow it down. Finally he managed to ease it down the back of his throat. All of Derek's muscles were straining as he arched off the bed, needy cries echoing around the room. Stiles worked up and down the shaft, slurping and swirling away at the head until Derek's breathing had grown ragged and erratic.

"I…I'm g-gonna…" Derek panted after just a few short minutes.

But Stiles didn't stop. He just sucked all the harder, dragging the flat of his tongue across the underside of his cock. Within seconds, his mouth was flooded with hot, creamy fluid as the alpha roared out his release.

Stiles pulled off his cock with a wet slurp and swished his catch around. Derek watched with morbid curiosity as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed the load and then licked up a glob left in the corner of his mouth.

He grinned up at the panting wolf and then kissed his way back up his chest, stopping to chew on a nipple along the way. Then up along his neck and following his jaw line. Derek tried to turn away again, but Stiles grabbed the sides of his face to hold him steady and pressed their lips insistently together. He pulled back to look him in the eyes. Derek looked shocked and maybe a little confused. But deeper than that Stiles saw that familiar intensity he had seen in the man's eyes when they'd locked together before. Derek licked his lips nervously.

"Just let go," Stiles whispered.

All at once, Derek surged forward and crashed their lips back together, tongue immediately plunging across the divide. Stiles threaded his fingers into Derek's hair and pushed back even closer to him. Their tongues tangled together and Stiles thrilled at the deep purrs coming from the wolf. The kiss turned aggressive and frantic as the two of them became lost in passion. Derek's fangs tugged at Stiles' lower lip, the taste of blood sending them both into a frenzy.

Stiles' hands roamed all over the wolf's muscular body while Derek could only pull forlornly at his supernatural bonds, hands longing to get ahold of the younger boy's flesh. Stiles finally pulled back from the kiss and smiled warmly at the flushed face below him.

"Your turn," he announced, before shuffling up his body until he was straddling his chest. He reached down and unfastened his own jeans and pulled apart the flaps. Derek took one look at his underwear and snorted.

"Superman? Seriously?" he mocked.

"I think it's fitting," Stiles replied with a small smile, "considering that I was Super enough to capture you."

Stiles wasted no time in untucking his straining member from the colorful underwear, hooking them below his balls. He let out a euphoric sigh, relieved to be free of his infernal denim prison.

"No way!" Derek snapped, looking panicky. "You are not sticking that thing in my mouth."

"Fair is fair, Derek," Stiles chided. He gripped the base of his own dick and pumped his hand forward. A bead of precum oozed out of his tip. Derek became fixated on it, unable to will himself to look away. Stiles smirked wickedly and then caressed the side of the alpha's face before dragging the head of his cock across his bottom lip. Derek froze, immobilized by disbelief, as Stiles left behind a sticky trail of the precum. An internal war raged in his head as he tried to fight down his instincts and end this right now, but in the end it was useless. As the scent overwhelmed his last vestiges of control, his tongue snaked out and licked up the pungent residue. His eyes slid closed in rapture and a low rumble stirred deep in his chest.

"Ok?" Stiles asked softy, thumb still stroking his cheek. Derek's eyes snapped back open and locked onto the other's. Stiles was chewing on his lip nervously, his brow furrowed. Derek parted his lips and gave an almost imperceptible nod. The boy smiled and guided his cock down into the waiting mouth. Derek wantonly enveloped the throbbing member, experimentally swirling his tongue around the shaft. Stiles gasped and threw his head back, fingers digging into the man's scalp. As Derek strove to choke down more and more of the rock hard rod, Stiles' moans became more and more high-pitched and needy.

The boy began to wrest control back away from the alpha, holding his head for leverage and thrusting down into the spasming throat. Derek tried his best not to gag as he was facefucked into next week. Stiles was approaching his climax far faster than he could have anticipated and had to rapidly withdraw before he blew. His body jerked and stuttered as it reached desperately for that now unattainable orgasm. Derek growled and glared up at the boy, hungry for another taste.

"Not yet," Stiles gasped. He shinnied back down his body and reconnected their lips, the kiss wet and ravenous. "It's time for the main event," he purred against his mouth.

Derek looked thoroughly bewildered as Stiles stood up and stripped his pants and underwear the rest of the way off before reclaiming his spot. He flashed his trademark roguish grin and then lifted a hand up to his mouth. He sensuously pulled a finger into his mouth and coated it in saliva, bedroom eyes turned up on full blast. Derek appeared more confused than ever as Stiles sucked a second finger into his mouth to join the first.

"What are you…" he started, but then his jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as half-dollars. "Oh no…" he groaned.

"Oh yes," Stiles countered, chipper as a leprechaun. A sadistic, Jonesian leprechaun. He added a third finger to his mouth, slurping exaggeratedly and eyeing the agitated wolf playfully.

"Stiles! I will literally tear you limb from limb!" he barked.

"Awww…Derek, Derek, Derek…" Stiles sighed melodramatically. "Haven't you figured out by now that you aren't the one making the rules here?"

"I will eviscerate you one precious organ at a time. You have to let me go eventually."

"Oh that's debatable."

Derek's eyes widened and he renewed his struggles against those infuriating manacles. Stiles merely stood up and twisted his hand strangely. The bands lifted the helpless wolf up into the air, flipped him over, and dropped him unceremoniously down onto his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Stiles immediately laid flush against his back, nipping friskily at his ear lobe.

"Ready or not," he whispered.

"STILES!" he roared, eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare!"

Stiles enthusiastically ignored him, pressing a slick, wet digit down between his ass cheeks and rubbing it against his puckered hole.

"Stiles, I am going to fucking rip your hea—UNF!" he groaned as Stiles slid his finger down to the hilt inside him. Derek gasped for breath as his body rebelled against the unfamiliar intrusion. Stiles wiggled around a little before rapidly prying his second finger inside too. Derek started to thrash around more violently, only serving to exacerbate the alien sensations flooding his nether regions.

"Stiles NO!" he snapped. "Take them out NOW!"

"Okey dokey," Stiles responded happily, sliding his fingers almost all the way out. But then he adjusted his angle and jammed them back in as hard as he could, hoping to hit the jackpot.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Derek screamed, confirming that Stiles was successful. "What the hell was _that?__" _he demanded.

"What? This?" Stiles asked innocently as he jabbed his prostate again.

"Holy mother of…" Derek moaned as he buried his face in the mattress and shamefully pushed back on the probing fingers.

"Like that, do you?" Stiles laughed. Derek only snarled in response. Stiles directed the bottom manacles to shift up slightly, forcing Derek somewhat onto his knees and his ass up into the air, giving him better access. He managed with some difficulty to stuff a third finger down into the crowded passage, drawing another string of curses and death threats out of the humiliated alpha. He pumped his fingers in and out, grazing his prostate each time. By the time he was finished stretching him out, Derek was rocking back against each push and letting out little panting grunts.

When Stiles was satisfied with his work, he withdrew his fingers and spread the firm mounds apart to inspect the glistening ring of muscle. He dove forward and drilled his tongue down inside the hot entryway. He sucked and licked and chewed away at the sensitive flesh, hands kneading the hard muscles.

"Oh fuck!" Derek gasped. "What are you…God that is…so fucking…dis-…"

But whatever Derek thought it was he couldn't seem to articulate properly. Stiles forced his tongue deeper, humming against his ass which made Derek arch his back and writhe against him. Once content, he licked a long stripe out of his ass and all the way up his spine. He flattened his body out against Derek's and slipped his dick between his ass cheeks.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Derek grumbled as he nibbled on his ear again.

"I hate you too, you big Sourwolf," Stiles whispered back. But then he caught his chin and turned his head so that he could kiss him in such a way that he left no doubt that hate isn't exactly what he meant.

Stiles knelt back and made the bands flip Derek over again. He notched his body between his legs and then looked him straight in the face. He whispered something that Derek didn't understand and then the silver manacles melted away into thin wisps of smoke. Derek pulled his arms into his body and tested the motion of his wrists. He was debating which body part he wanted to mangle first when Stiles pressed the head of his cock up against his hole. He could have easily thrown the boy across the room like a rag doll, but for some reason he couldn't force himself to do it.

"Stiles…" he whispered. Even he wasn't sure himself if it was a warning or a plea.

Stiles apparently took it as a plea since he sheathed his entire shaft inside Derek in one fluid snap of his hips. Derek's eyes rolled and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. It felt as though every muscle in his body was tearing in half as he convulsively arched off the bed. Without even realizing it he instinctively wrapped his legs tight around Stiles' waist and clawed desperately at his back, leaving angry red slashes across the pale skin. When he had gained back some semblance of coherency he met Stiles's eyes. He saw raw hunger and need gazing back him. And at last what was left of his walls came crashing down.

"Stiles….please…" he whined, and there was no question now that he was shamelessly begging.

Stiles tried and failed to hold a grin before sliding out of the hole and then thrusting back in, a pornworthy moan escaping his throat.

"FUCK!" Derek roared, eyes flashing crimson. He wrapped his arms and legs tighter around the smaller boy and pulled him impossibly closer. Stiles began gyrating his hips, smoothly pulling out and pushing back in with more force. Derek was moaning louder and sluttier with every thrust. Stiles loved how vocal he was getting. He decided that there was nothing hotter than a big tough alpha male who got all breathy and effeminate when being fucked. The fact that Derek was a bloodthirsty alpha werewolf just made it that much better.

"Oh…my….God," the wolf panted out. "Stiles!…fuck…p-please…g-…g-go h-h-har…der."

Stiles smashed their lips together but they had to split apart seconds later to get enough oxygen. He slammed into him over and over, adjusting his angle to pound his prostate into oblivion.

"F-faster!" Derek begged.

Stiles was quick to obey, accelerating into a manic delirium as he pushed his young body to its limits. Derek sank into pure ecstasy and yowled incoherently like a bitch in heat. Sweat poured off of both of them, coating their feverish bodies in a slick sheen. Stiles buried his face in the side of Derek's neck, gasping against the hot skin.

It wasn't long before Derek's keening cries reached a fever pitch. He tried to grab onto his own neglected dick, but Stiles caught his hand and threaded their fingers together. His muscles screamed as he strove to plow into his ass even more forcefully. The noises bursting from Derek suddenly cut off and his eyes flared brightly as his body stiffened. Stiles somehow managed to fuck him even faster through his orgasm. Stream after stream of thick cum exploded out of the alpha's dick, splattering across his heaving chest. One monumental, rapturous moan escaped him. As his passage constricted down on his dick, Stiles abruptly followed him over the edge.

"Ah….Ah….ahhhh….OHHHHHHH GOD!" he cried out as he shot his load deep inside his lover, the most intense orgasm of his life obliterating all thought. He continued gyrating slowly as he came down from his high. Once he had semi-caught his breath, he pulled his softening member from the pulsating hole and bent down. First he cleaned off Derek's cock, who hissed at the contact on his over-sensitized member, and then he methodically lapped up every little bit of the alpha's cum off his abs and chest. When he had collected it all he forcefully kissed the other man, allowing the sperm to ooze down into its owner's mouth.

Derek snarled disgustedly and tried to tear his face away, but Stiles kept him lip locked. The growls faded as quickly as they had begun as the wolf became drunk on his own taste, the kiss growing more passionate than any before. When they were both satiated, Stiles swallowed what he had left and then collapsed on top of Derek, resting his face on a mountainous pectoral and listening to the still rapid pounding of his vigorous heart.

Once Derek had calmed down and the lust was no longer clouding his mind, it dawned on him what he had just allowed to happen. A low rumble started in his chest again. Stiles raised his head to be met with glowing eyes and bared fangs.

"I…am so going to…kill you for that Stiles," he stated gruffly.

"Whatever you say, dear," Stiles replied nonchalantly, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Derek's eyes flickered out and his fangs retracted, perplexed by whatever it was that just happened. He could only watch, dumbfounded, as the young boy hopped off the bed still stark naked and grabbed _his_ blanket off the ground. He jumped back on the bed and threw said blanket over top of the both of them. Stiles kissed him deeply one last time before lying down and settling in with his back against Derek's broad chest. When Derek seemed hesitant, the boy grabbed his arms and guided them around his body and then threaded the fingers of both hands together. Without even quite understanding why he did it, Derek tightened his hold on the boy and pulled him even closer against him. He nuzzled his face into the hair on the top of his head and drifted off to asleep before he knew what hit him.

* * *

**Well. I liked that one. So I****'****m gonna write one more chapter. Because you know there has to be a morning after ;)**

**Also the prologue of my new original fic is up on FictionPress.**


End file.
